


Torchwood Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of torchwood ficlets (most of them really short) that I wrote while in class this year. I figured I might as well put them up on the off chance that I ever use them as plot bunnies or whatever. I don’t have a beta so any mistakes are my own and while I do have a healthy knowledge of England I am not British so if I get something wrong culturally please let me know!! Anyway thank you ever so much for reading! i might add more i might not it depends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood Drabbles

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
“Rain rain sugar rain on my floor” The radio sang out as Jack tapped his foot. Paperwork was hard. Especially when the radio he had ‘requisitioned’ from the archives(it had dropped out of a wormhole mysteriously still picking up the greatest hits from the 40’s) was playing music that made him want to dance. He grinned when it switched to ‘In the Mood’. Ianto threw a crumpled report at his head from the doorway. “Hey Jack!”   
“Ianto?” Jack asked turning to see him walking in with coffee  
“Its your theme song Jack” Ianto’s expression said he had been saving this opportunity for some time.   
"I thought that was "In the Mood?" Jack replied with a smirk  
Ianto rolled his eyes while he looked for a level spot to put the coffee  
Jack grinned watching him put the coffee down and started picking up the crumpled reports around him.   
“You done already?” Ianto asked suspiciously.  
"Mostly?"   
"That's not a yes Jack"   
"Well spotted Ianto " Jack said sitting on the desk and looking at him expectantly  
"You aren't gonna do anything without a bribe will you?" Ianto asked rhetorically  
"And you love me for it" Jack replied reeling Ianto in by his tie  
0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Captian Jack sighed as he heard Tosh and Owen bickering in the break room. How long would it take for Owen to realize that Tosh loved him? Gwen was betting on at least another few years while Ianto was optimistically thinking months. In either case they had better get on with it. The constant sulking on Owens part and the sad look in Tosh’s eyes was getting to him. Any longer and he might have to lock the two of them in a temporal time lock till they sorted things out. Accidentally of course. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Ianto looked around the cupboard. In the five seconds since his last survey coffee beans had not appeared. Damn. “JACK”  
“WHAT!!” yelled Jack coming down the office steps at a run.   
“WE DON”T HAVE ANY COFFEE” Ianto yelled back  
Jack paused at the door his jacket half on “What?”   
“Coffee Jack. We have no coffee” said Ianto exasperated.   
“Christ Ianto I thought the Voguans were invading at least.” Said Jack as he took off his coat. “Just walk down to the shop and get more”  
“Its not the same Jack and you know it! You were supposed to order more the last time that alien merchant vessel came by” Ianto said as he started looking through other cupboards on the off chance that maybe some beans had been hidden away by Tosh or Owen. Even stale coffee beans were better than none. Jack laughed.   
“Just my luck. I introduce you all to interstellar grade coffee and now regular earth coffee is no good.  
“Hey! That coffee is amazing! Whatever they do to it, it makes it almost as good as sex.”  
“Oh really?” said Jack slipping behind Ianto. Ianto’s ears turned pink  
“Really” he said turning around to face Jack who quickly darted in to capture his lips.   
“Well then” said Jack pausing briefly with a wicked look in his eyes. “I suppose we will have to have lots of sex until those beans arrive”….

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Death was not amused (actually in all honesty it was very hard to amuse Death at all ever). He tapped his foot as he waited for the irritating man to appear. Again.  
“Why hello there!”   
Death turned “ONCE AGAIN CAPTAIN YOU HAVE ENTERED MY REALM”  
“Miss me?” Asked Jack cheekily as he sauntered over to the bench in Death’s garden.  
“NOT PARTICULARLY” replied Death as he decided to follow Jack. “YOUR LAST DEATH WAS RATHER MESSY”   
“Well take it up with the loonies that did it” said Jack settling into the ebony bench as if out for a Sunday stroll.  
“IT WAS A VERY LONG WEEK”  
“Aww admit it you love having me around” said jack with a grin  
If a skeleton could roll his eyes Jack was sure Death would  
“I MISSED YOU LIKE I MISS HAVING TO WORK OVERTIME BECAUSE OF THE PLAUGE”   
Jack started laughing “Well this time it shouldn’t be too long. It was a rather straightforward case of falling off a building”.   
“HOW MANY TIMES DOES THAT MAKE THIS?” asked Death politely as he sat down across from Jack.  
“32? Maybe 34 if you count the two times in Peru…”   
“THOSE TWO WERE STAIRCASES”   
“Fine 32 then”   
“YOU WOULD THINK YOU WOULD LEARN”  
“Hey! This time I tripped!” protested Jack at the look Death gave him (really for a skull he shouldn’t be able to be that expressive)  
“TRIPPED OVER?”   
Jack muttered  
“SORRY COULD YOU SPEAK LOUDER?”  
“Fine I tripped over my coat!”said Jack in a huff  
Death laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They all had theories about Jack. And all of them were wrong. Jack actually found it amusing how no matter what the century somethings never seemed to change. People loved a mystery and feeling like they knew what was going on. But really some of the theories were outlandish.   
o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o

"Wait they have Star Wars in the 51'st century?" Gwen asked eyes wide.  
"Of course they do! We brought alot of films with us when we moved off of earth" Jack replied with a shrug.  
"That explains why you have the whole Han Solo thing i suppose" Gwen said returning to look through the box of movies the rift had dropped earlier that day.   
"Hey he was awesome! Look at the 8th movie" Jack replied indignantly from the desk he was trying to find forms on  
"Spoilers Jack what have we said about spoilers" Ianto chided from the other side of the box. "We are only up to episode 4 right now"  
"Oh"   
0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
